


a little mystery to figure out

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Dates, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Sam/Sharon/Steve short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts).



> Title from 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt.

1\. Table of Contents

2.  'Soulmates AU i' for nurselaney

3.  'Disastrous Date' for nurselaney

4.  *"I think she likes that, Stevie" for nurselaney

5.  'Frosty Mornings' for nurselaney

6.  'Soulmates AU ii' for nurselaney

7.  'Zombie Apocalypse AU' for nurselaney

8.  'Bedroom Hymns' for nurselaney


	2. 'Soulmates AU i' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Soulmates, Soulmate Identifying Marks

It seemed like they were never going to work it out.  

First, Bucky fell of the train and Steve lost him for seventy years.  Then, when Steve woke up from being frozen with two soulmarks instead of one, it left him even more confused than before.  Then, when he finally met Sharon, Bucky was still brainwashed. When Bucky first met Sharon, he tried to kill her.  Again, still brainwashed.  

Now that they were all three in the same room, with no one brainwashed, instead of feeling right, it felt awkward.  

Steve took the first step, sliding an arm around each of them on the couch while Sharon picked a movie.  

It was a small step, but it felt like the first good thing that had happened for the three of them.   

 


	3. Disastrous Date for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Awkward Dates

“There you are…” Steve reached out for Sharon, pulling her into his arms.  “You had me worried…”  

She laughed, “You told me the wrong restaurant…”  

“I know…sorry…” He squeezed her tighter.  

Bucky reached for her next, somehow getting her away from Steve. His arms enveloped her. “Missed our reservations…”

She made a face, thinking as she pulled away.  “Pizza?”  

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, nodding.  “Pizza.”    

She grinned, eyeing all three of them in their Saturday-night-attire.  “Now to find a black tie-pizza place…”  

 


	4. *'I think she likes that, Stevie." for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

_“I think she likes that, Stevie.” Bucky said as he nuzzled her ear. “Keep doing it, I like that little gaspy noise she makes.”_

Sharon bit her lip, rolling her hips forward toward Steve’s face.  His tongue flicked lightly against her clit.  The blunt pressure of Bucky’s cock pressed deep inside her and she quivered as he pushed on her hips, pressed her down in his lap.  She rocked against him, Steve’s tongue still flicking her as she let out a breathy sigh.   

“Yeah…that’s the one…” Bucky murmured.  “That’s the one right there…”  

 


	5. 'Frosty mornings' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

Bucky jammed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the chill.  The sun was reflecting off the frost on all the parked cars.  It had been his bright idea to walk to get coffee this morning instead of hailing a cab. He was second-guessing that decision about five seconds after giving up his coat to Sharon, who’d thought a sweater was going to be warm enough.  

“Do you want your coat back?” asked Sharon, holding out her arms.

He shook his head. “Nah. I’m fine.  It’s not that cold,” he lied like a liar.  

Steve rolled his eyes and reached for him.  “And we’ll be babying him all evening when his nose gets all stuffy…”

Sharon grinned and took over his other side, tugging him close. Their warmth chasing away the chill. “But you know we don’t mind babying him.”  

 


	6. 'Soulmates AU ii' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Soulmates, Soulmate Identifying Marks

Bucky felt the burn of Sharon’s soul-mark the first time, but he wasn’t in control of himself.  He’d given up thinking that he’d ever meet his second soulmate anyway…let alone that he’d ever see his first one again.   The burning mark on his chest had been the furthest thing from his mind when he came to. He just needed to know if he’d hurt anyone.  

Once he was back with Steve, he was surprised when the second soul-mark tingled. More surprised that Stevie hadn’t told him that he’d met the third person in their triad.

He stepped out of the car, taking her in.  Her tall frame.  Her long blonde hair.  The tight smile on her face.  

“You’re not gonna try to kill me this time, are you?” she teased. 

 


	7. 'Zombie Apocalypse AU' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Zombie Apocalypse AU

They weren’t faring half badly, considering their small number.  Of course, it wasn’t surprising, the world’s deadliest assassin, a super soldier and a top CIA agent faring well in a zombie apocalypse.  

At least.  Until the ammo ran out.  

Bucky reached down, yanking Sharon and Steve up by their shirts as the latter kicked a ravenous undead off his leg.  “What’s the plan, Captain?”  

Steve took a deep breath, looking around.  They were trapped on top of an overturned 18-wheeler with no escape in sight.  “I don’t know…” he said slowly, glancing over at his companions.  His girl and his guy.  The people he’d sworn to protect above all else.  And now he was going to let them down.  

Sharon reached down deep in her pocket, producing two bullets to the last gun.  The gun that Bucky had stashed in his waistband.  

“Only two?”  Bucky groaned.  “Great.  So now two of us get a quick death and the other—“  

“Shut your mouth,” Sharon hissed, narrowing her eyes.  “Use them…” She pointed off in the distance at the other overturned 18-wheeler ahead of them.  “Aim for the tank, Barnes.  You get two tries.”  

“I can’t—“  

“You can.  Do it.  We’re counting on you…” she urged.  

“No pressure or anything…” Bucky muttered under his breath, taking the bullets and lining up the shot. He didn’t know why he always doubted himself.  He hit it the first try.  Lighting up a bunch of the zombies and distracting the others long enough for them to sneak into one of the cars.  

Steve hotwired the ignition and as luck would have it, they were sitting on a half tank of gas.  

Sharon lounged in the backseat, rummaging under it and producing a crushed packet of those orange peanut butter crackers.  She sniffed, shaking her head at the two of them as they drove.  “And you wanted us to shoot ourselves.”  

 


	8. 'Bedroom Hymns' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Implied Sexual Content

Sharon had felt this building for a while.  Ever since Bucky had come back into Steve’s life.  She knew about their feelings for one another, knew about their past.  And Bucky knew how Steve felt about Sharon.  

It was really only a matter of crossing figurative t’s and dotting i’s.  

Sharon gasped at the feel of Bucky’s lips on her throat, of Steve’s on her back as he hauled her into his lap.  

It had been a long time coming and it felt so right.   

 


End file.
